


The Demon Within

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, SPN S11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AYYY I have a destiel prompt for stuff but it's not an au I just crave it. I just want something with the boys finding out lucifer is in Cas and deans reaction to it, and then they confront him and Lucifer tells Dean that Cas has been feeling expendable. idk just an idea thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Within

**Author's Note:**

> Oy, remind me to never try to come up with a title again. I'll stick with my Fall Out Boy esque titles. Gross.

Dean hung up the phone for what felt like the millionth time, “damnit, Cas.” He growled to himself, shoving the phone in his pocket and turning to Sam, “still nothin’?” The younger asked, and Dean shook his head. “I’m tellin’ you, something was off about him. I don’t know what but… Something. You think we should call Crowley?” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know what he’d do, but we can try.” 

Dean pulled his phone back out, dialing the king of hell and waiting impatiently as it rang. “Squirrel, how lovely, what can I do for you, love?” Dean rolled his eyes and put his phone on speaker, setting it on the table between him and his brother. “Listen, man, do you know if anything is up with Cas? He’s actin’ weird, and he won’t answer his phone.” 

There was a pause, and the brothers looked at each other, it wasn’t like Crowley to be quiet. “Now why on earth would I of all people know what’s up with wings? He’s probably out somewhere pining over you, Dean. He’ll flutter home sooner or later.” Crowley sounded nervous. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Crowley, why don’t you pop in, I’ll go buy you some whiskey,” Sam bribed, and Crowley hummed, “no tricks?” Dean glared at his brother but Sam ignored him, “nope, just talking and drinks.” Dean growled, “no tricks” he agreed gruffly, and Crowley grunted, “fine then. Don’t worry about the drinks, I’ll bring them. For old times sake, Dean.” He teased, blowing a kiss into the phone before hanging up.

“What the hell, Sam? No traps?” Sam shrugged, “it’s Crowley, and he knows something, it’ll be easier for everyone if we play nice for now.” Dean reluctantly nodded, “fine. Let’s just play nice with the king of hell. I’m sure that can’t possib-” 

“Hello, boys.” Crowley interrupted, popping up beside them, setting a carafe of whiskey on the table and snapping up three tumblers for them. “Crowley,” Sam greeted, accepting the cup he was offered and passing it to Dean. “So what do you want, exactly?” Crowley handed Sam a glass and took a sip of his own, humming appreciatively. 

“What do you know about Cas?” Dean growled, setting down his tumbler without so much as a sip. “Dean, Dean Dean Dean. I don’t know what happened to your pet.” Crowley took another long draught from his drink, pouring himself another quickly. Sam sighed, “does it have to do with seeing Lucifer again?” Why would Crowley know something about Cas that the brothers didn’t? Were they teaming up again?

Crowley sighed, “bollocks.” Sam gestured to the chairs, “tell us what you know.” Crowley nodded, sitting on one of the chairs primly, drink still clenched in his hand. “Castiel said yes. Lucifer’s riding his meat suit, I don’t know where Castiel is, or if he’s simply in the vessel with Lucifer, but wherever he is, this isn’t good.” Both brothers were silent, looking between each other and Crowley. 

Dean finally moved to pick up his forgotten drink, downing it in one go and grabbing the carafe, drinking directly from the crystal. Crowley made a noise of protest but Dean ignored him, drinking a fair amount of the liquid before slamming it back on the table. “We’re fixing him. Sam let’s go.” Sam looked between the demon and his brother, his brow furrowed, “Dean we don’t even know where he is. And this is Lucifer. We can’t go in half cocked like last time.” 

Dean glared “This is Cas we’re talking about, Sam. We can’t just leave him. You know what it’s like to be ridden around by that dick, we can’t-” he coughed, shaking his head, “we’re finding him. Come on.” Sam slowly nodded, “alright, Crowley, do you know anything else?” Crowley looked around, sighing, “he’s looking for Amara, that’s all I know, but boys? It’s in my best interest that you succeed, so if you need any help, I’ll send you some crones.” 

Sam and Dean both paused, staring incredulously at the demon, “yeah, alright, uh… Thanks.” Sam finally managed, before following Dean out the door. After a brief argument, Dean slid behind the wheel and pulled out, no goal in mind other than finding Cas.

~~

It took weeks, but they finally managed to track Cas’ phone to Colorado state park. “Lucifer!” Dean shouted, storming up and grabbing the familiar trench coat, and spinning the shorter man around. “Dean? What are you talking about?” `Cas` asked, cocking his head to the side, eyes wide and confused. 

Dean paused for a moment, staring into those brilliant eyes, they were wrong. Dark. “You can drop the show, get the fuck out.” `Cas` smirked, rolling his shoulders and raising his chin defiantly. “Finally, how are ya, Dean-o? Sammy?” Sam glared at the archangel, “what did you do to Cas?” Lucifer cocked his head to the side, a mock-hurt look spreading across his features. 

“Castiel? He’s in here with me, safe and sound, not like he cared much either way. Your precious little angel? He knew just how expendable he was. You wouldn’t care if he got caught in the crossfire, he’s not Sammy, eh?” 

Dean growled, grabbing Lucifer by the collar, “that’s not fucking true.” Lucifer easily shoved him off, scoffing, “Dean, didn’t you learn the first time? You’re weak, you can’t beat me.” Dean glared up at the devil, “Cas, buddy, if you’re in there, it’s not true. We need you. I need you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, groaning. 

“Oh, save the love fest, he can’t hear you.” Dean ignored him, dragging himself to his feet, “Cas, you aren’t expendable, man. You’re our family. You know that, I don’t know what made you think you weren’t important. Hell. I don’t even know if this dick is telling the truth, but you need to fight him, okay?” Lucifer swung at Dean, sending him careening into a tree, and Sam picked up where he left off. 

“Cas, you need to fight him, I know it’s hard, trust me, I know, but you can do it. We love you Cas, come on.” This time it was Sam who went sailing through the air, landing heavily on his back a handful of yards away from the archangel, wheezing and clutching his chest. “He. Can’t. Hear. You.” Lucifer growled, “bloody Winchesters, such a pain. In my ass.” He advanced on Dean again, hoisting him up by the collar. 

Dean barely felt the punch. It was simply, one minute he was being hoisted up by an archangel parading as his friend, and the next he was crumpled on the forest floor. “Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded far away, as if he was yelling through water. “Dean, shit, Dean!” Sam pulled his brother up onto his lap, turning his head from side to side, inspecting the damage. 

His skull had shattered, curved in where the fist had connected, blood and bone leaking out into his blond hair. “Lucifer, I’ll fucking kill you,” Sam growled, pulling Dean closer to him. He was going to die. Again. A chunk of shattered bone shown bright white against the quickly spreading red of blood. “Dean, it’ll be okay.” He murmured, tears filling his eyes. Dean was going to die, Lucifer was possessing Cas, he couldn’t fight the darkness alone. 

But if Cas was here, he could heal Dean. “Lucifer!” Sam yelled, and the archangel spun to face him, “yes, yes, Sammy I know, you’re gonna ki-” “yes.” Lucifer stared, faltering for only a moment. “What was that, Sammykinz?” Sam growled, gently laying Dean down in the dirt and standing over him protectively. “Fucking. Yes.”

Lucifer smirked, head tilting up, and body glowing. A flash of light later and Sam was a prisoner in his own body again. He could feel Lucifer’s sick happiness as he stretched Sam’s limbs, testing his new body. Sam watched as Castiel crumpled to the ground, legs failing him for a moment before he managed to pull himself to his feet. “Dean,” he croaked, kneeling next to the man and placing a hand over the wound.

A moment later Dean’s head was surrounded in blue light, and then his brother was sitting up, sputtering and coughing. “Dean” Cas sighed, collapsing against the hunter. “Cas,” Dean murmured, stroking the angel’s hair as he tried to catch up with the situation at hand. Finally his eyes met Sam’, realization dawning on his face. 

Dean shot to his feet, angel still clutched to his chest. “Lucifer get out of him.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I think you already learned what happens when you piss me off, Dean. Take your precious little angel and leave.” Sam watched through a haze as Castiel pushed Dean behind him before standing to face his brother. 

“Sam, you can fight him. You've won before, force him from your body.” Sam watched with detached interest as Cas kept trying to prompt him into action. Lucifer was muting his senses, he no longer cared. Cas and Dean were okay, and now they might even have a chance to win against Amara, this was okay, he had made the right choice. 

“Sam listen to me, we can win without him. I saw his thoughts, I know his plans and we can't trust him.” Sam perked up, the white haze slowly fading from his vision, what was he saying? “We can do it without him, I know how, but we need you, please Sam, you have to fight.” Sam watched his arm raise, grabbing Castiel by the collar and punching him, hard. “Sam you can do it, fight.” Dean called from farther back, apparently thrown again. Sam struggled against the force he could feel holding him down, it was like swimming through molasses, burning, acidic, molasses, but he could do it.

The next time his fist connected with Castiel, he could feel his knuckles cracking, and the next time, he had enough control to jerk his arm, missing Castiel entirely. “Good, Sammy, you can do it!” Dean called, and Sam forced his hand to release Cas’ coat, flinching as the angel crumpled to the ground. He had done that.

It didn't take long for Dean to be at the angel's side, though, pulling him gingerly to his feet and supporting most of his weight, “I got ya, Cas, ‘s okay.” He murmured into the angel's hair, then louder, “boot ‘im, Sammy, you got this.” Sam focused all of his energy on the foreign force he could feel inside of him, shoving it into a smaller and smaller crevice inside of him. He could do this, he had overpowered Lucifer before, he could do it again. 

“Get. Out.” He commanded, grimacing as Lucifer struggled, fighting back against him. He just needed one more push. He could do this. He could. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced over to see Cas, eyes closed and clearly focused. In another minute, he could feel the ripping and tearing as Lucifer was wrenched from his body. “Sam, Dean, close your eyes!” Both brother’s did, trusting Cas to keep them safe while they were vulnerable. 

Cas watched the light that was his brother flit between the three of them for a moment, before zipping away. His anchor to this world taken away, he would be flung back into the cage with Michael, hopefully for good this time. “You may open your eyes now,” Cas announced, stumbling as he did. He was weak, utterly drained. 

Dean caught him, “I’ve got ya, buddy, you’re okay.” Cas smiled up at his friend, clinging to his jacket, “thank you,” he turned to face Sam, “and you, Sam, thank you so much.” Sam smirked, trying his best to hide how exhausted he was. Dean and Cas were finally having a moment, hell if he was gonna ruin it. “That’s what family’s for, Cas, I’ll meet you guys in the car, take your time.” Neither man seemed to notice as he retreated back in the direction of the Impala. 

“How’d you figure it out?” Cas asked, leaning heavily on the hunter, he was so tired. “Crowley, we’ve been looking for you since. Managed to track your phone out here. Are you okay, Cas? Why would you say yes?” Dean pulled away enough to level his gaze with Castiel’s, frowning at the sadness he was met with.

“I thought he could stop Amara, and no one would care if I was the one to die in the crossfire.” Dean gaped, staring at the angel in his arms. “No one would- Castiel, you are family. Sam loves you…” He paused, meeting the angel’s broken stare, “I love you” he whispered, hardly daring to breathe after the admission. 

Castiel was still. Too still. He even forgot he was supposed to be breathing for a long minute, staring up at Dean. “I believe, you do not mean that in the same way.” He stated slowly, searching the hunter’s face. He could be wrong, he was still new to this concept of human emotions. But Dean shook his head, “you’re right.” Castiel blinked slowly, and Dean started talking again, rushed and nervous.

“I couldn’t… When I heard he had you, I couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t eat. Not until I had you back, safe. It took you getting possessed by the goddamn devil, but, I realized… What I feel for you? Ain’t what I feel for Sammy or Jody or Claire. It’s different. I want more. And, I… Am nowhere near worthy of an angel, and I’m not tellin’ ya ‘cause… I just, you’re not expendable. We need you. I need you, I can’t do it without ya, Cas.”

Cas stared up at the hunter, meeting his gaze before slowly pulling himself to his full height, still leaning most of his weight on Dean. He moved slowly, cautious of what effect his actions might have on the Winchester, searching his face as he drew closer, rolling his eyes up to meet Dean’s on last time before finally closing the last fraction of an inch between them. The kiss started gentle, nervous, a careful testing of boundaries, but with Dean’s hands tangled in Castiel’s hair, and Cas’ in Dean’s jacket, pulling each other impossibly closer, it didn’t stay that way. 

Castiel copied Dean, letting the younger man lead them, groaning at the taste of Dean in his mouth. When they finally pulled away they were panting, barely separating enough to lean their foreheads together, still clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. “I love you too, Dean.” Castiel finally whispered, just as their breathing calmed, and without another word, Dean was on him again. 

It took nearly an hour, and a hundred more kisses, but by the time they finally made it back to the impala, the sun was setting, and Sam was curled up in the back seat. “Let’s get you home,” Dean murmured, opening the door for Cas. “As long as I’m with you, I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
